High SchoolDrama
by Desirae Jeff Hardy's 1 girl
Summary: What Happens when Spinelli is not in the group anymore and is replaced with her OLD enemy that likes T.J then a new guy comes and has his eye on Spinelli? CHAPTER TEN IS FINALLY UP PLEASE READ
1. Default Chapter

Summary: What Happens when Spinelli is not in the group anymore and is replaced with her OLD enemy that likes T.J then a new guy comes and has his eye on Spinelli?  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
A/N: Hi ppl! Yes I know I have other fics to work on but I want to try doing my 2nd Recess fic. Hehe So like I was saying if I am coping anybody I aplogize and I beg you to let me do this fic...Also if this fic starts to get lame plz let me know but be nice...  
  
~thoughts~ "Speak" A/N:my notes ~*~*~Changing spots*~*~*  
  
"Man I'm Acting like if you guys are dumb like ME lol sory about that..."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recess ppl exept the OC ppl...So don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Spinelli like we're over here!" Said Ashley A.  
  
Spinelli looked over the other side of the sidewalk and saw the Ashley's and began runnining over to her new group of 'friends'. Spinelli started to hang around the Ashley's for one reason and one reason only. She never told anybody not the Ashley's not even her old friends ESPEACILLY her old friends the only reason why she was hanging around the Ashley's was because she couldn't stand being around T.J anymore. She started to devolop feelings for him and she couldn't be around him cause she was afraid that she might not be able to handle them. And when she finally coudn't take it anymore she just left them and became 'friends' with the Ashley's. Spinelli also didn't go as her last name anymore she went by Ashley S.  
  
" Like hey girls."Ashley S. said.  
  
"Like whats up Spinelli?"Ashley T. asked.  
  
"Like nothing really you?"Ashley S. said.  
  
"Like same here."Ashley T said.  
  
"Like I can't believe we are finally in high school."Said Ashley Q. said cutting in the conversation.  
  
"Me either."Ashley S. said.  
  
As Ashley S. looked around she saw the old gang laughing then she saw a new girl in that group. She looked closer and saw...  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG*  
  
"Well Ashley's see you like at lunch."Ashley S. said and walked off before they saw her tears.  
  
(I can't believe they replaced me with HER I am so mad.But hey who's fault was that MINE of course. Man why HER I leave and they replace me...man I wish I never left. T~T- spins face)  
  
Ashley S. went to the bathroom and dried her eye's and when she was done she left to her first class. (History)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIn the class roomXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
When Ashley S. went in the class room she saw that it had already started.  
  
"Missy you are late." Mrs. Seldel said.  
  
"Sor-" She got cut off.  
  
"Oh be quit and just take a seat next to the guy in the red hat."  
  
Ashley S. looked at who she ment and saw that she was pointting at T.J. ( n_n - Ashley S. mind happy face. -_-; - her face in class.) Ashley S. went to the back row and took her seat next to T.J.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~This will be weird but these are T.J's thoughts sorry if this style looks wierd~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.J: Aw man why did she have to come late now I have to be next to her through the whole damn class.  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: You know you like her...  
  
T.J: No I don't she left us without even saying why...  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: And your point is?  
  
T.J: Aw man now I am fightin with myself?  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: Yup. n_n  
  
T.J: Why am I fightining with myself...?  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: Cause your crazy duh...=P  
  
T.J: Speak for yourself! ^o^  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: I am! Dumbass...  
  
T.J: What did you say?  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: Nothing O= )  
  
T.J: -_-; your hopeless...  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: I know I am...but any way why did you replace her?  
  
T.J: If you where me you would know...  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: Well I dont know so tell ME!!!!!!!  
  
T.J: Fine I'll tell you...the reason is because I REALLY liked her and I didn't want to but...  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: LAIR!!!!! Oh my bad go on...  
  
T.J: -_-; Any ways like I was saying we replaced her with her old enemy Crystal...because she...well just came to us and asked to be our friend and hang with us so we let her in...I guess...  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: BULLSHIT! You stepped in what BULLSHIT you all say what BULLSHIT! What T.J said was BULLSHIT!!!!  
  
A/N: lol this is funny...  
  
T.J: Plus I think I'm falling for her ^_^  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: o_0 no your not...  
  
T.J: Yes I am...aren't I?  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: No you don't you just want to get Spinelli mad...  
  
T.J: Really is that what I'm doing? Wait why should I listen to you?  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: Well I have no clue maybe it's because...well how can I put this in a way while not using big words so you wont get confused...BECAUSE I'M YOU DUMBASS!  
  
T.J:0_0 you are cruel!  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: You going to cry?  
  
T.J: No!  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: Fine I didn't mean to make you mad at me I'm sorry...pain in the ass...  
  
T.J: I am not a pain in the ass!  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: You know what I'll talk to you after school or the next class or maybe in your free...  
  
T.J: Ok ok I get you talk to you later cause it looks like this class is over bye.  
  
T.J's little Annoying voice: BYE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Man that was funny Lunch time~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spinelli walked to her locker put her books in then walkd off to the cafetaria.  
  
"Hey Spinelli like over here!" Ashley B. said.  
  
Spinelli walked over to her 'friends' Ashley A., Ashley B., Ashley Q., and Ashley T. and then they started to chat about a party everyone was invited to even the geeks.  
  
"Hey did you guys here about that party Seloy was throwing."Ashley T. asked looking at her friends.  
  
"No. But please do continue."Ashley Q. Said.  
  
"Well the geeks are going that totally is so wrong and then we have to go shopping for new stylish outfits."Said Ashley T.  
  
A/N: Oh shit I did not describe what they where well how bout this since I'm to freakin lazy now I'll make a whole chapter on it k ok then carry on plz.  
  
"Oh like when should we go and shop?"Ashley A. asked getting out her mini calander as the other Ashley's where getting them to. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to wherever T.J's group is~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey T.J how was your first day at high school?"Crstal asked with a fake smile.  
  
"Oh it was ok how about yours?"  
  
"Ah you know boring."  
  
~Man did I really tell myself that I liked this girl?~  
  
"So lets hurry up and go meet the others in the cafeteria."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cafeteria~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys whats up?"T.J asked as he walked up to them.  
  
"Ah nothing much. So did you guys hear about that party everybody is talking about? And invited to?"Gretchen asked.  
  
"Yeah we did."Everyone said together then laughed without even noticing two small black eye's looking at them.  
  
"So do you guys want to go?"Gus asked them.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you going gus?"Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah I mean why would I miss my first party?"Gus asked.  
  
"Yeah and I guess if Gus is going then I shall go as well."Mikey said.  
  
A/N:Do you guys think there should be some Mikey/Gus in here?  
  
"Yeah so then that means we need to shop doesn't it?"Vince asked.  
  
Crystal was looking around the cafetaria and saw Spinelli or should I say Ashley S. and got an idea. She 'lost' her balance and T.J caught her and asked if she was ok.And of course she knew that would make Ashley S. mad.  
  
"Hey you guys Ashley S. is looking at us."Crystal said.  
  
T.J dropped her and looked to where everyone else was looking and there she was her black eye's just starring striaght.  
  
Ashley S. just reconized what/who she was starring at and looked back at the Ashley's and went back chatting with them.  
  
"Man I miss Spinelli."Gretchen said.  
  
"Yeah me to."Gus and Mikey said at the same time.  
  
"WHY SHE LEFT YOU GUYS WITHOUT EVEN SAYING WHY!"Crstal said getting mad at the thought they missed Spinelli and that T.J dropped her for it.  
  
"CRYTAL PUT A SOCK IN IT!"Gretchen said and left the table while Vince followed her and soon the whole group except her left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hey I wounder whats going to happen cuz to tell you the truth I have no idea so plz if you have any comments plz do share! ^-^ Also thx alot for saping your time and reading my fic! \(^_^)/ 


	2. What they look like now

A/N: Here's chapter 2 of High School Drama this is just about what they fress like now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any recess ppl exept the OC ppl...So don't sue! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* T.J- 15 He still has the red hat but he changed his clothing now he where's baggy jeans with a plain long black shirt that has a skelotan in the front and also with addida shoes with black lines. His puppy fat has turned into muscle's and now he is into rock stuff. Spinelli-15 She does not have her ski cap pigtails or any of the other things she used to where since that was Spinelli now she is Ashley S. She where's a tight leather skirt with a light belly shirt that says Too Cute in silver glitter. And she also where's high heel boots. And her hair is black straight with aqua highlights going down. Gretchen-16 She now where's stylish glasses that are framed light blue and she where's a tight jean skirt with a dark blue belly shirt. Her shoe's a now white Cross Trekkers. Vince-16 He where's a Lakker shirt with the #6 on it with dark baggy jeans. His shoe's are also Cross Trekkers. Crstal-15 She has dirty bolnde hair with green eyes. She where's tight jeans with a tight black shirt that says Hottie in red glitter.Her shoes are fat forms with black shoe lacess. Mikey-16 He where's an orange shirt with plain light jeans. And he now spiked his hair up and it has black highlights on the tip of his spikey hair.He also where's adidda shoe's and same color as T.J's. Gus-15 He has blonde Spikey hair and he wears a silky purple shirt with tight jeans. Ashley's-15 and wear the same thing as 4th grade. Ted-15 He has brown eye's with spikey black hair. He wears baggy jeans with a Dragon shirt.  
  
A/N: Ok if I did the decribing wrong then give me suggestions and if I did it right give me a high five. *Holds hand up* And plz don't leave me hanging like this ^_^; well I also would like to say that Ted is comming up in the next chapters...And if you would like to be in this fic then just let me know what you would like to be like and so on and so fourth and I am getting tired of holding my hand up...N E ways u know what to do so until the next chapter bye...^-^ 


	3. Short chapter

A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me So long to update but I was suspendid for my digi fic T~T. But hey at least I'm back and ready to write well enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Recess just Crystal and the other ppl you dont know ^-^  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
"Hey Ashley S."Sammi said. Sammi was Ashley S.'s friend.She had brown hair with blonde highlights (more blonde than brown at this point) with brown eye's.And she usually wore sporty/classy cloths but for weeks she's been sick.Sammi is also athletic and she can be really sweet but if you get her REALLY mad then thats a sign to run for your life.Her belly buton is pierced and she loves to have any kind of fun!  
  
"Oh hey Sammi!" Ashley S. said with a smile.  
  
"How are you and whats up?" She asked.  
  
"Just fine and nothing is up at all and you?"  
  
"Oh same and same."Sammi said with a smile.  
  
"So are you going to that party everybody's talking about?"Ashley S. asked.  
  
"Hell yeah! Why your not?"  
  
"I don't know yet...are you going with anybody?"  
  
Sammi blushed.  
  
"Oh my...who is he and do I know him?" Ashley S. asked with a wide eyed smile.  
  
"Oh well...he's HK..." (Hustler Kid)  
  
Ashley S. looked like she was about to burst but all she said was congrates.  
  
"Well I think we're going to be late for class so lets hurry up before we're late." Ashley S. said and her and Sammi ran to class and when they got there they saw something they thought you could never imagine well at least...for Ashley S.  
  
What she saw was T.J and Crystal kissing infront of the whole class....Ashley S. right then and there felt something sharp and painful go through her heart...  
  
"Are you okay Ashley S...it looks like your going to cry?"Sammi said looking at her with her concern eye's.  
  
"Huh? What no way."  
  
"Well then..."Sammi got cut off when a voice came up behind them.  
  
"Um excuse me ladies but please take your seat's."The teacher said.  
  
"Yes sir."They both said and then took their seat's."  
  
"Ok well cla-"  
  
" Sorry I'm late teach but I woke up late."A guy said from the door way. He had some sunglasses.And his hair was black Spikey. His cloths where baggy.  
  
"Well Mr..."  
  
"Ted..call me ted."  
  
"Alrighty then Mr.Ted please take a seat next to...ah forget it just try and find a seat."  
  
"Yes sir."Ted said sarcasticly.  
  
As he walked to some rows he sat next to T.J.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the chapter being So short! Its just that I got to dom my homework so until then Lates. 


	4. Kinda meeting Ted

A/N: Hello I'll just say whatever I need to say at then end of the chapter so u can read.  
  
X~ Lunch Time ~X  
  
"Ashley S. did you see that NEW guy damn he's fine."Sammi said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"SAMMI! You have boyfriend stop it!"  
  
"Okay...hey why don't you ask him to that party thats next friday?"  
  
"I don't think so Sammi."Ashley S. said.  
  
"Fine...say where are the Ashley's?" Sammi asked.  
  
"Oh they got sick."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They all ate the cafateria's fish sticks."  
  
"Oh boo hoo I'll cry them a Mississippi river."  
  
Ashley S. and Sammi laughed and sat down at an empty table.  
  
"Oh that was funny."Ashley S. said.  
  
"Excuse me ladies but may I sit here?"Ted asked.  
  
The girls looked up and just noded.  
  
"So I here a party's being held at a kid named Seloy.What a weird name."Ted said.  
  
A/N:HEY! I MADE THAT ONE UP! @_@  
  
"Are you going?"Sammi asked.  
  
"Are you two lovely ladies going?"Ted asked.  
  
"Excuse me Ted but one of those lovely ladies is mine so I'd appreciate it if you backed off."Hk said.  
  
"Oh Francis stop it."Sammi said with a smile.Hk walked over to his girl and just sat next to her and told her no one says nice things to her but him.  
  
"You are one Jelous boyfriend."Sammi said.  
  
"Well when it comes to you I am."He said with a smile.Sammi just blushed and turned the other way.  
  
"So Ted are you going to be there?"  
  
"If yo three are I will."  
  
"Cool then we can all go together!" Hk said.  
  
X~ Cliffie ~X  
  
A/N:The nerve of that ass named Ted he said Seloy was a dumb name well news flash his is to!  
  
Ted:What a FREAK!  
  
Author?:TAKES 1 to know 1!  
  
Ted:o.O that was lame..like you!  
  
Reader's:OOOOOOOOOOOh  
  
Author: Oh that REALLY hurt me TEDDY!  
  
Ted: Did you just call me Teddy? T~T  
  
Author: Oh me sorry. *patts him on the back*  
  
"Ted:OKAY! ^_^  
  
Author: o.O I wont even bother to ask...So n e wayz here's a chapter for all my fans! Well see till the next chapter...  
  
~ Lates ~ 


	5. Getting Ready

A/N: Hello! And how are my lovley Reviewers? Well I'm back and with a new chapter! ^-^ please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Recess but I do own Ted and Crystal.  
  
X~ Getting Ready For The Party ~X  
  
*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*  
  
"I'm comming!"Ashley S. yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Ashley S. opened the door and saw crystal wearing a strapless black shirt that had a yellow rose on it with pink glitter on it and she had a black leather skirt that was a little short and her shoe's where just simple white sketchers. Sammi's hair was in a half ponytail with her hair curly not to curly but just right curly.  
  
"Wow you look great!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well yo..WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"Sammi look at Ashley S. She saw that she was wearing an outfit that was a pink dress that had straps and was up to her knee's,her shoe's where pink high heels.Ashley S.'s hair was in a ponytail and only her pangs where in the front of her face and her hair was kinda curly.  
  
"What?" She asked looking at herself.  
  
"You are SO not wearing that!"  
  
"Then what else am I going to wear?"  
  
"Hm...lets go to my house maybe you can wear some of my outfits..."With that said they both left.  
  
X~ Sammi's House ~X  
  
As they walked up the stairs Ashley S. kept asking what was wrong with her outfit.  
  
"Your outfit is...well not..not.."  
  
"Cool? Cute?"  
  
"Let's go with the word PROPER."  
  
"..."  
  
Sammi opened her bedroom door and nearly RAN to her closet.  
  
"Wear is that outfit?Ashley S. I will fi-..Oh looky here an outfit."Sammi said pulling out some cloths and some shoe's.  
  
"Whatever."Ashley S. said and took the cloths in the bathroom to change into.  
  
X~ 5 minutes Later ~X  
  
Ashley S. came out.She was wearing a black background tube shirt that had a dragon on it and had a little silver glitter on the dragon,an a black leather jacket and leather pants on. Her shoe's where boots with a black and high pointed heel shoe's.  
  
Sammi just smiled and was glad she and Ashley S. where good friends.But she couldn't understand why she hung out with the Ashley's..I mean sure she WAS one but that doesn't mean she HAD to hang with them..I mean it could just be HER and Ashley...  
  
X~ Cliffie ~X  
  
A/N: Short chapter..yes but hey at least updated right? Well I hope you liked it! And Sammi I hope you liked what you were wearing! ^-^ and thank you to:  
  
noelle Spinelli Woods political princess LilVickiRyan SammyKay Becky Lucinda Sarah confused-with-life101  
  
And well thats all I want to say thx to! ^-^  
  
P.S. confused-with-life101 I REALLY don't know whats happened to our friendship...and if I said anything to hurt you I'm VERY sorry..And if you want I will get on my hands an knees for your forgiveness *gets on hands and knees* And yes I'm still going to hang around you-know-who ok well I just don't want OUR friendship to end T~T...but until then PEACE OUT!!!! 


	6. Let the games begin

A/N: YAY! I'm back and with a new chapter please enjoy! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Recess..T~T  
  
~ Thoughts ~  
  
X~Story~X  
  
Ashley S. and Sammi have been driving for about 15 minutes till they finally got to the party  
  
"Well here we are Ashley S....so now what.."Sammi asked as she saw the living room full of kids dancing.  
  
"I hav-"Ashley stopped what she was saying when she saw Ted walking towards them. "Ash look! Teds walking over here!"  
  
"Act cool Sam!" Ashley S. said and smiled.  
  
"Hello ladies."Ted said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Hey Ted whats up?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing really..."  
  
"Hello Ashley S."  
  
Ashley turned around and saw Crystal with T.J.  
  
"Oh hi." Ashley S. said in a calm voice.  
  
"OKAY PEOPLE WE ARE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE SO IF YOU WOULD PLEASE MAKE A CIRCLE SO WE CAN GET STARTED!" Said the host and almost EVERYBODY that was there got in the circle.  
  
"So are YOU going to play Ash? Or are you going to sit out since you cant handle a challange." Crystal said and walked away towards the circle without her reply.  
  
"Watch me and learn the TRUE meaning of the game."Ashley S. said and also walked towards the circle.  
  
"I hope a cat fight doesn't start..."Sammi mutterd.  
  
"Okay now who would like to start first?" The host asked.  
  
"Oh how about me?"Crystal asked.  
  
"Whatever." The Host said.  
  
~The Game~  
  
Crystal: Alright...lets see..truth or dare Vince!  
  
Vince:Truth!  
  
Crystal: Aw thats intresting...-_-;; N E ways Is it true that you had NEVER EVER liked Spinelli in the beginnig of the "friendship"....^_^  
  
Everybody: 0_0  
  
x~ Cliffie ~X  
  
A/N: Sorry that its so short but I can't really think of anything else that could be intresting...Bcuz last time I wrote a truth or dare fic I got suspendid from ff.net T~T so plz share ideas ^-^ 


	7. Drama anybody?

A/N: Hey people do you remember me? Well I am sorry for not updating so to make it up here is a chapter I hope you're still reading. Oh and I will be calling her Sinelli in this fic.

'_Thoughts'_

_The Party_

Crystal looked all over the room to find someone that could hurt Spinelli. Finally she landed her eyes on Vince. "Alright...let's see...truth or dare… Vince!

Vince looked like he was thinking then said truth.

A smile crept on Crystal's face. "Aw that's interesting...but any ways is it true that you had NEVER EVER liked Spinelli in the beginning of the "friendship"." Crystal asked as she eyed Spinelli.

Everybody looked at Vince while Vince eyed Spinelli and said, " Well I USED to until she left us for the sickening Ashley's now I just think she is a little trader."

wanted to let the tears fall but she heard Sammi whisper in her ear, "Don't cry you'll always have me."

"Truth or Dare T.J." Vince asked.

"Hmm…how about a dare to get this party REALLY started."

Everybody laughed.

"Man am I glad you're here." Seloy said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Alright, Alright." Vince said, "I dare you T.J. to ask Crystal out."

Now that made Spinelli's heart pound but at the same time ache.

"Why don't you guys just back off I know what you're trying to do you're trying to get back at my friend. Well guess what she don't need people like YOU as friends I mean when you compare the Ashley's to you guys the Ashley's are WAY better than you will ever come close to." Sammi said as she grabbed Spinelli by the hand and walked out of the party with their dates following them.

The room was silent.

"God! My first party and it's ruined thanks to you guys." Seloy said and opened the door so everybody could leave.

"Dude I'm sorry." T.J said, "Would you like me to make it up to you?"

"I'm not mad at you or Vince I'm mad at that Crystal chick I mean she ruined my party." Seloy said.

"I'll make it up to you." T.J. said and left.

_Sammi's House/ Bedroom_

"Thanks for sticking up for me Sammi." Spinelli said.

"Ashley you know I'll always be there for you." Sammi said as she combed her hair.

"Sammi can you do me a favor?" Spinelli asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you for now on call me Spinelli."

"Are you sure? I mean you know umm…sure no problem."

"Thanks."

" So…Spin how about that Ted? I noticed he couldn't take his eye's off you…"

"Sammi no matter how hard you try my heart will always belong to T.J."

"Oh watch me I'll have you and Ted the new couple before you could say Sammi what are you getting me into."

"Sammi what ARE you getting me into?"

"Something you thought you could only have for T.J."

"Oh Sam…"

"Let's go shopping tomorrow." Sammi said.

"Sure." Spinelli said, "Hey Sammi?"

"What?" Sammi said as she laid down on her bed.

"I was just wondering have you ever kissed HK?" Spinelli giggled as she go on her side of the room that had a bed.

Sammi blushed.

"I guess so huh?" Spinelli said as she looked at her.

"Oh shut it." Sammi said and turned off the lights.

Both girls laughed.

_The next day at T.J's house_

"Good morning T.J." His mother sang.

"What? What time is it?"

"Don't you know what today is? And its already 8:30." His mother asked.

'_Aw man I bet its something important.'_

"Well can you guess?" His mother asked.

"Of course I can mom it's your birthday?"

"Aw T.J you were the first one to remember."

"Of course mom I mean how could I your son forget?" T.J said glad he said the right thing.

"So what did you get me?" His mother asked.

"I was actually wanting to know if I could take you out to eat." T.J asked.

"Oh that's sweet but your friends and there parents are coming over for a nice dinner."

"Okay mom."

"But we can do it tomorrow."

'_Oh thank god.'_

"So hurry up and get ready."

_6:00pm At T.J's_

DING DONG.

"I'll get it." T.J said.

He opened the door to see crystal, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, and Gus with their parents.

"Good evening." T.J said as he sent everybody to the dinner table. He was following Crystal and her parents when the doorbell rang again. He opened the door to see Spinelli and her parents.

"My parents made me come so stay as far away from me as you can." Spinelli said and walked past him.

"Oh wont this be a happy birthday indeed." T.J said as he followed her parents.

A/n: Well I hope my reviewer's enjoy this chapter and are still reading. I also just want to say I love you all.


	8. Punch anybody?

A/n: Thank you to all who reviewed!

Reviews:

the next political dynasty: THANK YOU! Wait you forgot? I think I might cry…just kidding glad you like my Sammi character. Hehe well I hope you like this chapter to.

ker YOU! You really think I write good stuff? Well thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

starxrobin: THANK YOU! Yes this is a t.j x spinelli fic but if I say anymore I might ruin it you know. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

dancingirl3: THANK YOU! I updated as fast as I could hope you like this chapter.

And Thank you to the rest who wanted to review but couldn't.

_Last Time_

_6:00pm At T.J's_

DING DONG.

"I'll get it." T.J said.

He opened the door to see crystal, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey, and Gus with their parents.

"Good evening." T.J said as he sent everybody to the dinner table. He was following Crystal and her parents when the doorbell rang again. He opened the door to see Spinelli and her parents.

"My parents made me come so stay as far away from me as you can." Spinelli said and walked past him.

"Oh wont this be a happy birthday indeed." T.J said as he followed her parents.

_Dinner Table_

As Spinelli walked into the living room every eye on her was on her.

_Wont THIS be fun. _Crystal said as she got up and hugged Spinelli.

"Oh Spinelli I'm SO glad to see you. I mean even though we saw each other at the party I'm still glad to see you." Crystal said.

"What the?" Spinelli muttered.

"Oh what a sweet heart Crystal is." T.J's mom said as she sat down.

"Yeah right." Vince and Gretchen muttered.

"What was that?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing." Vince said.

Spinelli sat between Gus and Mikey.

"So umm…would you like to be called Ashley or Spinelli?" Crystal asked.

"I go by the name Spinelli."

T.J who was drinking spit out his water all over Gus who was in front of him.

"T.J! These are brand new close." Gus said as he got a napkin trying to wipe it off.

"Sorry Gus."

But in the back ground Spinelli was laughing so hard tears almost fell.

Everybody (not the parents they're like not even listening.) looked at Spinelli.

"What it was funny it's almost as funny as the time milk came out of Gus's nose in elementary."

"Yeah that was pretty funny." Gretchen said as she giggled.

"But anyways look what my parents bought me at the jewelry store on fri-"

"Oh do you guys also remember the time when Vince shot that three pointer on the court.

"Yeah that was so cool." Mikey said.

"You remember that stuff?" T.J asked.

Spinelli looked at him and smiled for the first time, "Of course I do I mean just because I have new friends doesn't mean I lost my memories of you guys. Even though you guys were cruel at the party."

"Sorry about that." Gretchen said while blushing.

"Yeah especially what I did I mean I shouldn't have done that." Vince said.

"No problem I mean it's not like it hurt." Spinelli said.

"You guys I was talking." Crystal said.

"Okay we'll listen." Gus said.

"Well like I said my dad got me this cool new bracelet."

"Is this all she talks about?" Spinelli whispered to Mikey.

"Yeah and you know it can get VERY boring."

"So I'll get the party started." Spinelli said so she got her cell phone.

"That is a pretty bra-"Gretchen got cut off.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt about whatever you where talking about but uh you're putting me to sleep." Spinelli said.

"Why you little." Crystal said and jumped over the table and lunged herself on top of Spinelli.

"You think you can kick my ass? I watch wrestling." Spinelli said and punched her causing her to knock out.

"DAMN!" Was what everybody could only choke out.

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and please spread out the word that I have updated lol im weird by people luv u all!


	9. Hospital

A/n: Well I sorta had writter's block but here is a chapter.

_Last Time_

"You think you can kick my ass? I watch wrestling." Spinelli said and punched her causing her to knock out.

"DAMN!" Was what everybody could only choke out.

_This Time_

"Spinelli…Spinelli…Spinelli you there?" Mikey asked while shaking her.

Spinelli blinked a few times then looked at everybody who was staring at her.

"You where sorta getting ready to doze off." Vince said.

"Oh I'm sorry what where you saying Crystal? Never mind I don't care I'm leaving." She said and told her parents she was leaving and walked out.

"What a witch." Crystal said.

_Well I did like that witch. _T.J thought as he tried to listen to Crystal.

_OUTSIDE_

Spinelli just walked around the block a few times. _Stupid T.J I hate him why did he have to be the one I have a crush on? Why couldn't it have been someone else. _Spinelli said and started to cry.

"Beep, Beep." A car honked for Spinelli to get out of the way but it was to late the car hit her and she flew to the ground. The only thing Spinelli saw last was a red car drive away.

_AN HOUR LATER_

"Will she be okay doctor?" Sammi asked.

"We don't know yet right now she has a fifty, fifty chance of surviving. Let's just hope she comes around soon." The doctor said and walked away.

Sammi just looked through the window hoping Spinelli would be okay. But she also wondered who could have done it and drove off? _Maybe it was T.J…or Vince or maybe it was her old friends getting revenge on her. Oh please wake up soon Spinelli. _She said putting her hand on the glass.

_ONE HOUR LATER_

"Sammi what happened?" Gretchen asked.

Sammi looked at them all and walked the other way trying to ignore them.

"What's your deal?" Vince asked.

"You, now get out of my face before I make you." She said.

"Well then you'll have to make me because I'm not leaving." T.J. said.

"Yeah, she's our friend!" Gus said.

"Oh really? Okay then answer me this if you where her real friends then why did you replace her with that bitch? And why did you hurt her in that game of truth or dare?"

"We didn't she said we didn't hurt her." Mikey said.

"Well she lied to you. I took her home after the party and all she could talk about was how you hurt her. Now go away I'm going in to see her." She said and left them.

_IN THE ROOM_

Sammi walked in and closed the curtains so T.J and them couldn't see her. She walked over to Spinelli who looked like she was sleeping. "Hey you…I wonder what happened who did this to you?" But all she got was silence. "Well T.J and you other old friends are out there and they would like to talk to you." Still silence. "Well I'll let you rest talk to you soon." She said and walked away.

"Sammi please go home we'll stay and keep her company." Spinelli's mother said.

"Yes ma'am." Sammi said and walked away.

"What a sweet girl." Spinelli's father said.

_T.J'S HOUSE_

T.J was lying in bed thinking about Spinelli. _Who could have done it? Was it someone we knew? Maybe I could try and figure it out...Well I will try my best as to see who did it. _

"Knock, Knock."

"Come in!" T.J said sitting up.

"I'm so sorry about your friend T.J I came as soon as I could to cheer you up." Crystal said giving him a hug.

"Thanks but I just want to know so bad who did it to her… I mean who could be so cold."

"Well T.J there are so many careless people in the world I don't think you could ever find out who did it."

"No you don't understand I will find who did it if it takes up my whole life."

"You can't do that." She said standing up.

"Yes I can you'll see…"

"I can't believe it no matter how hard I try you still like her. What does she have that I don't?" Crystal asked.

"A heart."

"What? I have one you bastard. And you know what? I did it I ran over Spinelli."

"You what!"

"Yeah that's right I did it."

"I will report you to the police." He said getting up and was going for the door but soon all he saw was black and fell to the floor.

"No you wont." Crystal said holding a lap. "And I will soon get your friends as well." She said and started to laugh.

A/n: Well I hope that keeps you happy till then I have writers block bye!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Yell at me later….Please keep reading and I promise to update.

_Italic_ means thoughts.

Chapter 9

Crystal looked at T.J's body and couldn't believe that she had just knocked him out.

"What the hell am I going to do with his body?" Crystal whispered to herself. She looked around his room and decided to just take his body to her house. Nobody would be there because her parents where on a trip in San Antonio.

She put his body on a rolling chair he had by his computer and rolled him out of the room. Lucky for her his parents where out eating dinner and had left T.J home alone. It was around midnight at this time and it seemed a piece of cake for her to get him in her red car.

"There you go sweety." Crystal kissed his head and made her way around the car and into her seat. "And now we're off."

It took about thirty-minutes to get to her house. It was a two story, creepy looking on the outside.

"We're home." Crystal said to T.J's conscious body.

_At the hospital_

Ashley S. opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was the white ceiling above her. She moved her head slowly to look to her right to see a couch were her parents were sleeping. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Ashley S.?" A voice called.

Ashley S. turned again slowly to her left to see her old friends standing in front of a small curtain that separated her from another patient.

"Ashley S. how are you feeling?" The same voice questioned. It turned out to be Vince.

"Well," Cough, "I'm in a bed hurting all over Vince you tell me."

"Spinelli we're sorry to—" Gretchen started but was cut off by Ashley S.

"Don't call me that. That's not what I go by anymore and you know that Gretchen."

"Oh cut the crap. You are still the same girl we hung out with in elementary."

"No I'm not. I wear make up and bright colored clothes. I have a new best friend name Sammi, whom has stuck by me through ALL my good and bad."

"Maybe on the outside you're an Ashley but in the inside I know you still watch wrestling, play video games and sports. You will always be our Spinelli." Gretchen said with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Ashley S. was silent.

_She's right… I'm not an Ashley. No matter how much make up I put on, no matter how bright my clothes shine I will always be a Spinelli._

Tears became to sparkle in her eyes.

"Leave me alone." Ashley S. said.

"You don't really mean that. No one ever wishes to be alone." Mikey said a little sad by his ex-friends remark.

"Well I sure as hell mean it. Leave me alone, all of you."

They all looked at her and then at each other debating on whether to leave her or not.

_Crystals House_

"Oh man my head hurts." T.J tried to rub the back of his head but couldn't. It seemed as thought his hands were numb, wait no tied. He was sitting in the rolling chair Crystal had carried him in to her car. "What the hell?"

"Sweety please, be still." A calm voice appeared in the room.

"Sweety? Crystal what are you thinking? Where am I? How'd I get here?"

"Shush!" She snapped and got closer to him. She grabbed his chin and twisted it so he could look at her. "I brought you here."

"Why though?"

"T.J we were meant for each other don't you see? I am your soul mate." She said with a smile.

"No…no we're not."

Crystal was annoyed now and slapped T.J across the face. "Now you listen here sweety. I am sick of you chasing her. I hate her since the day I met her."

"What in the world could she have possibly done for you to hate her?" He questioned.

"Do you REALLY want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

_Flashback_

"Hey!" Spinelli yelled out.

A girl with long brown hair with matching brown eyes turned around to look at her friend waving at her.

"Hey girl."

"So you ready to start 6th grade." Spinelli asked.

"Of coarse!"

"_RIIIIIIIIING_"

Spinelli and her friend Crystal walked into class.

"Well good morning class." The teacher said.

Spinelli and Crystal took there seats sitting next to each other in their separate desks. The class time went by fast and soon it was Recess every kid in class was out of the door and on the playground.

"Hey do you girls wanna play a game of kick ball?" A young kid asked.

Crystal and Spinelli looked at each other.

"Sure." They both said.

"Cool, by the way my name is T.J."

"Well I go by my last name Spinelli and this is my friend Crystal."

"Cool, cool. Hey Spinelli how about you and I be the captains and pick teams?" T.J said.

"Okay then."

Soon a group of kids gathered around the field.

"You can go first." T.J said.

"Okay cool. I pick…"

Crystal smiled.

"I pick that guy." Spinelli pointed at Vince.

"Sweet!"

One by one T.J and Spinelli picked people till Crystal was the last one standing.

"Okay then I guess Crystal is with me then." Spinelli said.

Crystal couldn't believe it. Her own best friend picked her last…

_End of flashback_

"You have GOT to be kidding me." T.J said.

"What?" Crystal looked clueless.

T.J rolled his eyes.

A/n: Okay I have to stop it here to see if you guys are still mad at me and if you still want me to continue. I SWEAR that if you tell me you still love me and forgive me in a review I will continue with this story and finish it. I LOVE YOU readers and I'm SUPER HERO sorry. _Starts to cry._


End file.
